TITANS 2
by shendothepowerful
Summary: after the old titans died in battle, the world needs some new ones to take their place. (Crossover!) PG for death
1. Prologue

TITANS 2  
By: Shendo  
  
Prologue  
  
Robin POV  
  
Robin: Titans GO!  
  
Slade was at it again and it was our job to stop him. We found him waiting on a roof of some building in the city.  
  
Slade: So Robin, you're here at last I was wondering if you were going to show up. But you got here just in time for my surprise. It was an ambush! Gizmo jumped out of nowhere onto Cyborg.  
  
Gizmo: Goodnight Snothead!  
  
Cyborg: Hey! Get off me you little  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Before Cyborg could finish Gizmo fried his circuits.  
  
Cyborg collapsed. Mammoth then picked him up, crushed his body with his hands and threw him into another building.  
  
Robin: CYBORG!!  
  
I then saw Jinx sneaking up behind Raven. Raven turned around.  
  
Raven: OH no you don't. Azerath Metrion zin MMMMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.  
  
Before raven could finish her chant Jinx put tape over her mouth. Jinx then sent a curse sending raven crashing into Beast Boy. Before they could react Slade through knockout gas at them, and both fell over the edge of the roof hurtling to their doom.  
  
Robin: Beast Boy!!!!!  
  
Starfire: Friend Raven, NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blackfire came out of nowhere and started fighting Starfire. I ran for help if was blocked by Slade and we began to fight. Blackfire powered up a starbolt and punched blasted it point blank through Starfire's stomach. Starfire was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
Robin: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This distraction gave Slade time to punch me in the gut. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Slade then proceeded to beat the crap out of me. Finally he kicked me into a wall and turned around and left leaving me to die. The last thing I heard was Slade saying: Nighty night Robin. Then I blacked out 


	2. Tobias

Chapter 1: Tobias  
  
A few years later, Tobias pov  
  
Jake: Prepare to ram the ship!!!!!!!!  
  
Hello!!!!!!!! I am Tobias. Just Tobias. We, the Animorphs, have finally defeated the Yearks, and now Jake Marco and I are about to ram a ship belonging to a powerful creature known as "The One". Rachel is dead. Cassie is retired. And as for Ax, He was unlucky enough to be fused with "The One".  
  
Anyways, right as we are about to collide, time stops. I look around. Only one being could or would do this. And here he is now, the Ellimist.  
  
Ellimist: Greetings Tobias. I have chosen you to survive this crash and to be sent to earth where you will join a new team.  
  
Tobias: If what will happen Here!  
  
Ellimist: you'll see!!!  
  
Suddenly, I am outside the spaceship watching as the 2 ships collide. There is a big explosion and all that is left of either ship is now a bunch of space dust. I then appear in a forest on earth.  
  
Ellimist: Good luck Tobias  
  
I see a big sign. It says: New Titans wanted. Go to the big T to apply for the job. I fly out of the forest to see another sign that says: Welcome to Jump City, home of the teen titans. I see a big T over on an island nearby.  
  
Tobias: I suppose that is where I am supposed to go.  
  
Sorry if this chapter is too short!!! R & R if you have any ideas for characters. I am trying to get 3 female characters. I already know who the male characters will be. Shendo 


	3. Kurama

Chapter 2: Kurama  
  
Kurama's pov  
  
It has been a 2 years since we completed our last case and our team split up. It is summertime and I'm bored to hell. Today was a normal day, nothing to do. Nothing of course until the phone rang.  
  
Kurama (on the phone):Minamino house, Suichi speaking.  
  
Koenma (on the phone): Hello Kurama, this is koenma speaking, I have a special case for you and only you.  
  
Kurama (on the phone): what about Yusuke, Kuwabara and/or Hiei  
  
Koenma (on the phone): Yusuke is dating Keiko, and refuses to do any cases, kuwabara is being tutored and can't leave the house, besides he is too incompetent, and I lost contact with Hiei a long time ago.  
  
Kurama (on the phone): what is the case?  
  
Koenma (on the phone): You are to join a team in jump city known as The Teen Titans because they are looking for members and I offered my help. After all this another excuse to at least get 1 of my spirit detectives again.  
  
Kurama (on the phone): Where is jump city?  
  
Koenma (you get the idea): in California in America.  
  
Kurama: Alright, I'll go. But how Will I explain this to my family.  
  
Koenma: Kurama, thereis another reason you have been assigned to this mission. Your family is dead. They were driving back to your house when they got into a car crash. I'm sorry. Goodbye Kurama.  
  
Kurama: Bye  
  
I hung up the phone and went in my room to pack for the move. Later that day Koenma Opened a portal to his office. I stepped through and he sent me into another portal leading to Jump City. I was sad about my family if I had to leave the past behind and start a new life. Besides, I am sure they are just fine wherever they are. Finally I arrived at a giant T shaped building where I noticed a lone bird was stationed in a tree nearby. There was something different about that bird but I couldn't put my finger on it. Just then the bird spoke.  
  
R and R shendo 


	4. Hermione

Disclaimer: Oh I am a bloody fool. I forgot the disclaimer for chapters 1-  
  
3. Please forgive me. To clear up any confusion, I own nothing in this story except the plot itself any characters or settings that appear in the  
  
story I do not own. Please do not sue.  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione  
  
Hermione's pov  
  
I was in the middle of eating lunch with Harry and Ron, when professor McGonagall walked up to me  
  
McGonagall: Hermione, go to Dumbledore's office. He would like to have a word with you.  
  
Hermione: Yes Professor.  
  
I stood up, left the table after saying goodbye to Harry and Ron and went to Dumbledore's office. Inside Dumbledore was sitting in his chair.  
  
Hermione: What is it, Headmaster  
  
Dumbledore: How would you Like to join a superhero team called the teen titans.  
  
Hermione: I would love to, Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore: here is the deal, Hermione, I have convinced the Ministry to let any spell you want, whenever and wherever you want. Then only exceptions are the unforgivable curses. I trust you will be responsible.  
  
Hermione: Yes, Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore: In that case you can leave now. Here is the ticket for the Hogwarts express. Once you are in Diagon Alley, go into any shop with a fireplace with this Floo Powder, and shout "Titan's Tower".  
  
Hermione: Thank you, Headmaster! Goodbye!  
  
Dumbledore: Goodbye Hermione.  
  
A few hours later, Hermione's pov  
  
Finally, I am here. I am in what appears to be the living room. One of the many doors opens and in comes this really cute guy with a hawk on his shoulder. I think I'm in love!!!  
  
Hermione (thinking to herself): Calm down Hermione go over there and introduce yourself.  
  
Hermione: Hello, I am Hermione. Are you here to join the teen titans as well?  
  
Boy: Hello, Hermione, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Suichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama. Yes I am here to join the Titans.  
  
Hermione (thinking) WOW!!!!!!! He is hot and polite, I sure hope he is single.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice in my head.  
  
Someone: /Hello Hermione, my name is Tobias. I am the hawk on Kurama's shoulder. Actually I am a shape-shifting boy trapped in this hawks body. You have a crush on Kurama. I can see it in your eyes/  
  
R & R!!!! I have changed my mind. I only need 1 more female. If you Have any Ideas, please review!!!! Shendo 


	5. Jade

Well I'm finally updating. I wish I could have updated daily like I originally planned, but I had trouble finding a good 4th member. And my cry for help wasn't answered. NEways, if you are reading my other story "Dr.  
  
Alvory's experiments", you should know that I am looking for a good co- author, someone who sends me chapters of their own, someone who reads my chapters before I put them up. if you want the job please review and say  
  
so. I will go over details with you through Email.  
  
SHENDO  
  
Disclaimer: please do not sue. I make no money off the story. I don't even  
  
own anything in this story. If there is anything wrong with the story  
  
please tell me before doing anything drastic. I aim to please.  
  
Chapter 4: Jade  
  
Today was a normal school day. Uncle Jackie and J team haven't been on any missions for a few years. I am really bored with life. Suddenly the bell rings.  
  
"Schools out!!!" someone shouts. We all file out of 6th period. (I should let you know that jade is in the 8th grade.) Uncle Jackie comes to pick me up in his car.  
  
Jackie: how was school today, Jade?  
  
Jade: Boring!!!!!  
  
Jackie: Well, today we are going to stop by section 13. Captain Black has something he wants to say to me.  
  
Jade: OK!!  
  
We head over to section 13. as soon as we are there I head over to look at the talismans.  
  
Jade: Wow, they are still in 1 piece  
  
I pick up the dog talisman  
  
Alarm: Warning state the password or you will be zapped.  
  
I get startled and drop the dog talisman and it roles into a crack in the ground.  
  
Jade: uh oh.  
  
Suddenly I get zapped. Then, everything goes black.  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
Jade's pov  
  
Jade: Uh, where am I. Oh I'm still in the vault. Hey what the, the talismans are gone. I feel funny.  
  
Uncle: you should feel funny, Jade, you just fused with the talismans again.  
  
Uncle takes out an article, looks at it, crumbles it and tosses it there is a sly look in his eyes. He then leaves. I look at the article. It's about one of my favorite teams, the teen titans. They appear to be looking for new members. I smile. I think I know who the new member is going to be.  
  
Well I may decide to add a sixth member, but only if you guys send me ideas. Otherwise, it will just be five members. Remember, I am looking for  
  
a co-author. R & R  
  
SHENDO 


	6. Nox

I am so sorry this took so long to update. This would be updated a lot sooner if I had a co-author to help me or at least a few ideas. I appreciate those who actually reviewed with Ideas or at least sent me positive reviews. But unfortunately the idea reviews are in the minority. Well what I'm trying to say is that it may take awhile for me to update but I refuse to quit. I will see this story to the end. But I'm sure at this point you are getting bored so I'll shut up now and start the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: the only character in this whole story I own is Nox (Well sort of, but we'll get to that later) no one else do I own. You name em, I don't own em.  
  
Chapter 5: Nox  
  
Computer: ALERT!!!!! 4 life forms detected in the building.  
  
I switch the computer off. It seems my guests have arrived. I walk out of the control room and down the hall. I eventually enter the living room. In the room are my guests. A boy and girl are sitting together on the couch. The most noticeable thing about the boy is his long red hair. If 1 did not know better they would say he was a girl. The he appeared to be asleep. The girl sitting next to him had long brown hair and was somewhat skinny. She kept glancing at the boy. It was easy to tell by the way she looked at him that she had a bit of a crush on him. There was another girl sitting at the table playing with a moose doll. She had shorter black hair. You could also tell by her looks that she was a bit of a tomboy. On the boy's shoulder was a red-tailed hawk. It spotted me first and gave the boy a light peck on the head. The boy woke up and saw me.  
  
Boy: Hello sir. My name is Kurama, this is Hermione and that is Jade, what's yours.  
  
Nox(Monotone): My name is Nox. I am your new leader. Has the 4th member not arrived yet.  
  
Kurama: He's here.  
  
Nox(monotone): Then where is he? Do not play games with me Kurama.  
  
Kurama(points to his shoulder): Right here.  
  
Nox(AN: OK, this is getting redundant, so I'm going to say here and now that unless I say otherwise Nox is going to speak in monotone): Are you trying to tell me your pet bird is the 4th member of this team.  
  
???:yes, But I am not his pet. My name is Tobias.  
  
Kurama: silly me. I forgot to introduce you. --U  
  
Nox: Whatever. Now it is time to see whether you are worthy enough to join. Follow me.  
  
We walk out of the living room. And down the hall. Finally we arrive at a door labeled "TRAINING ROOM". I open the door and they follow me inside.  
  
Inside the room is the training course with various robots traps and other machines on the other side of the course is a red flag. Next to the course is a door that leads to the controls.  
  
Nox: this is the training course. The object is to get to that flag as fast as you can without losing. Everything is set to stun so it is completely safe. Now, who wants to go first?  
  
Please R & R 


	7. The Test

I am back with another chapter if this chapter is different from the others. There is going to be more than 1 POV in this chapter and in later chapters to come. I have a new co-author now and any POVs done of Jade and Hermione are by Raven777. That leaves me to do Tobias, Nox and Kurama. But enough of that stuff. Disclaimer (Shendothepowerful): last time I checked nothing belongs to me accept Nox's suit. You will find out the details later. Disclaimer (Raven777): I don't own anyone I don't even own the story. Chapter 6: the test Tobias' POV Tobias: I'll go first. I take off flying towards the flag. Lasers are firing at me from every direction. I may have to take out the lasers before I reach the flag. So in the blink of an eye I morph Andalite and destroy the lasers with my tail blade. Robots come at me from out of nowhere and I fight them. This is getting messy so I morph back to hawk and fly as fast as I can towards the flag. Doing a bit of stunts with robots following me I manage to dodge the lasers. Some of the robots behind me weren't so lucky. Finally I reach the flag. Nox: Congratulations, you made it   
Jade's POV Nox: Who will go next? Jade: I'll go. Now it's my turn to get the flag. First I'll use the rooster talisman and I'll start flying and as for those robots time to disappear with the snake talisman. No time to take out the robots. Ok now to get the flag but first to get the arrows out of the way. Instead of getting them out of the way why don't out fly them with the rabbit talisman. Almost there...got it. Nox: congratulations Jade your now a teen titan. (A/N Raven777: And for those who don't watch Jackie Chan Adventures go to to find out what the talismans do.)   
Kurama's POV Kurama: I'll go next. I step on to the course. Since Hermione is after me I'd better not wreak too much equipment. I pull out a rose from my hair. Tobias: You're carrying a rose in your hair? Kurama: Drop it Bird Boy. Rose Whip! The rose transforms into a whip, my signature move. The robots are still looking for jade so it's easy to destroy them with my "rose whiplash" technique. As for the lasers, I dodge them all with a series of acrobatics. I run as fast as I can towards the flag. A brick wall rises from the ground in front of me. I jump over the wall and grab the flag. Nox: well, it looks like Hermione's the only one that needs to pass. Congrats Kurama. Hermione's POV Hermione: My turn. I have my broom and wand. I'm going to use the tarantallegra dancing feet spell on the robots and to get rid of the I'll use the flipendo to knock them on the wall and for the moving lasers I'll use the impedimento spell to slow them down.........good time to get the flag. Got it. Nox: Well everyone past. Very good Hermione. 


	8. Bonds part I

In this chapter, something very... interesting happens to kurama  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans, Animorphs, Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter or Jackie Chan Adventures  
  
Chapter 7: Bonds ( Part I ) -In the living room-  
  
jade: they have a gamestation! I've been wanting one since they came out.  
  
tobias: i'll play you  
  
jade: your on loser  
  
-In the kitchen-  
  
hermione: what kind of food do they have  
  
kurama: when i looked there was blue stuff on all the food  
  
hermione: well i'll just make some  
  
kurama: but the blue stuff is on the eggs, milk, butter, and everything else  
  
hermione: its called magic  
  
kurama: ohhhhhh  
  
-In the evening Kurama's POV  
  
After the sleeping arrangements were made I set my room up with all my essentials and was about to go to bed when I heard a noise  
  
Someone: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I raced out of my room and found everyone gathering outside of one of the rooms. There was complete silence until Nox spoke up.  
  
Nox: Alright, who screamed.  
  
Hermione: Me  
  
Nox: Why?  
  
Hermione: that room is a living nightmare.  
  
Nox: Well, it's going to take awhile for me to fix that room up, so we are going to have to figure out who sleeps where all over again.  
  
Everyone except Nox and Hermione groaned. We had just set up our rooms and now we have to do this all over again. Just then Tobias spoke up.  
  
Tobias: I think it would be easier if Hermione Had my room and I slept outside or in the living room. I don't need a room cause I'm a bird.  
  
Kurama: I have a better idea. I need someone to watch me because my youko is becoming restless. Tobias can keep an eye on me and I can grow a tree in my room for him to sleep in.  
  
Nox: Fine.  
  
-That night-  
  
A lone figure crept into the tower and in to Kurama's room. Both Tobias and Kurama were asleep. The figure took out a paintbrush and drew something on kurama's arm.  
  
?????: This spell shall make you stuck to the first living thing your arm touches.  
  
The mysterious person chuckles softly and leaves the tower.  
  
-The next morning-  
  
Kurama wakes up and goes out to the kitchen. He sees Hermione in the kitchen and goes in to help her make breakfast. They silently prepare the meal until...  
  
Hermione: Kurama, could you fetch me the eggs for the pancakes.  
  
Kurama moves over to the refrigerator and accidentally rubs his arm against hermione's  
  
Kurama: Oh pardon me Hermione  
  
He continues to go towards the fridge if feels extra weight pulling on his arm.  
  
Hermione: Kurama, could you please let go of my arm.  
  
Kurama: But I am not holding your arm.  
  
They both look down and see a weird chain-like drawing on Kurama's arm. Hermione's arm suddenly has the same drawing on it. Kurama grabs a conveniently placed washcloth and tries to wash the mark off. The mark doesn't even fade.  
  
Hermione: Kurama what's going on.  
  
Kurama: there's only one person I know who could something like this, but he's dead.  
  
R & R everybody. 


	9. Bonds part II

Disclaimer: we don't own the teen titans, Yu-Yu Hakusho, Animorphs, Jackie Chan adventures, or Harry potter Chapter 8: Bonds (Part II) -The kitchen-

Hermione: he's dead than how did he do this or is it his ghost?

Kurama: I don't know it might be his son or one of his family members?

Hermione: did he do this to you before?

Kurama: not exactly.

Hermione: when did he do it and how did you get out before?

Kurama: the dark tournament he was my opponent and it faded after a while.

Hermione: what is the dark tournament?

Kurama: its a tournament where demons and evil people fight.

Hermione: but your not evil or a demon......are you?

Kurama: no im not evil and I did that tournament because im a spirit detective.

Hermione: you did that tournament all on your own. did you win?

Kurama: no I was with a team. team urameshi and yes we did win.

(Kurama's room)

Tobias' POV

I wake up and notice Kurama is already up. I spy something by his bed and check it out. It's a paintbrush. weird, I don't remember that. I fly out of the room and meet jade. Man, she's cute in the morning. WHAT! did I just think that. well she does remind me of Rachel, sort of maybe that's it. I sit on her shoulder.

Jade: Hi Tobias! she starts to pet me. I am so glad birds can't blush.

Tobias: Must I remind you jade that I am not a pet. I am your teammate. 

Jade: sorry

we walk into the living room. I hear something in the kitchen and go check it out. Hermione and Kurama are standing side by side, talking. I also notice weird marks on Kurama's right arm and Hermione's left arm.

Tobias: Hey Kurama, since when did you have a tattoo? 

Jade's POV

Yes! I beat Tobias at the gamestation. well it was sorta unfair since he's a bird. I wonder why he's a talking bird. Well I'm hungry I'm going to see what's going on in the kitchen. well I see Tobias, Kurama, and Hermione, but there's make up on Hermione's left arm and Kurama's right arm. like a chain. I never saw it before.

jade: what's that?

Kurama: makeup

Hermione: we're stuck together.

Kurama's POV

This is getting annoying. We've been trying all morning to get unstuck. I'm afraid this might last awhile. Everyone (even Nox) is gathered in the kitchen to try to get us unstuck, and so far the only thing anyone has accomplished is pain for either me or Hermione. suddenly Hermione just sighs and walks out of the kitchen consequently dragging me with her. Finally she snaps. Explellaramus. and knocks me into a wall but the make-up just pulls her with me. Jade chuckles. I consider letting my youko out but he would just get really mad at our present condition and go on a rampage, probably killing Hermione, and destroying anything in his path. after realizing that I figure it might just not be such a good idea.

Jade: Well, it looks like were out of healthy sane ideas.(she looks at Hermione who blushes.) so I'm going to play gamestation. Tobias, care to join me.

Tobias morphs human.

Tobias: Okay Jade, this time I play as human. And the outcome will be way different.

Hermione's POV

Well this is great. Being stuck with Kurama. What else could happen? At Hogwarts I got chased by a troll, petrified, and a lot of other things. Yea I like Kurama but being stuck together is to far.

Hermione: how long was it until it faded away?

Kurama: I don't remember

Nox: well some people are getting hungry.

Hermione: well lets try and work together to make breakfast

Kurama: ok

Hermione: or I could just make breakfast appear

Kurama: ok that's even better

R & R


	10. Bonds part III

I am such an idiot. AN IDIOT!!!! I haven't updated in so long! I am extremely sorry!

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but Nox. (kind of)

Chapter 9: Bonds part 3

No one's pov

Nox: (raised voice) There's trouble at the store! We need to go, now!

Tobias: Um, you two should probably stay here. I'm sure we can handle it.

Kurama: You're right.

(later)

Nox POV

We've arrived at the store and there's some clown there. Weirdly enough, he's using make-up as his weapon.

Nox: Titans, get him!

Jade uses her speed and strength to punch the clown. The clown gets up and sends her flying with a really big paintbrush. Tobias morphs polar bear and swats at him while doing his best to avoid the giant brush.

I throw some smoke bombs and am able to get close enough to knock the brush away from him. He gets Tobias with his mak-up and Tobias falls over.

Tobias: Can't…move…

Nox: What have you done?

Clown: My paint and make-up is special. It can boost my power and do many other things to others. Like stick two people together.

Nox: (Eyes widen) It was you!

Clown: Yep! I painted Kurama's arm.

Nox: Why?

Clown: Revenge! Kurama killed my brother, Gama!

He tries to get the make-up on me but I back-flip out of the way as Jade flies in and nails him in the chest.

Clown: No fair! You're ganging up on me

Nox: Life is never fair, Clown. I learned that the hard way.

Clown: The name's Yama, and I've got one last trick up my sleeve

He gets paint on Jade and An "E" appears on her head. Jade punches me which catches me by surprise. She grabs me and holds me to the ground.

Yama: Now it's your turn.

Kurama's POV

It's kind of boring here, waiting for the others to return. I hear the doorbell ring, so Hermione and I go downstairs and open the door. Jade and Nox are standing outside and I notice their expressions are blank and they have an "E" on their heads. Nox kicks me into the wall and Hermione, consequently, goes with me.

Yama: They're under my control, kurama.

Kurama: You must be Gama's brother.

Yama: Yes I am. And you're going to pay!

Kurama: (whispering) Hermione, I have an idea. Use one of your spells to stop Nox and Jade.

Hermione: PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

Jade and Nox immediately fall to the ground. At the same time I pull out my rose whip and lash out at Yama. He barely dodges it but drops his paint and it spills all over the place.

Yama: NOOO!!!

Kurama: It's over. ROSE WHIPLASH!

Yama falls unconscious and we took him to jail. After a bit of searching, we found Tobias, morphed back to hawk form, lying on the ground by the store that was robbed.

(later)

Tobias: Finally, the paint's worn off! I can move!

Kurama: It's good to be free.

Jade: Sorry we attacked you.

Hermione: It's alright. It was Yama's fault, not your's.

This is NOT the last chapter. R & R.


	11. Questions

Really should have seen this coming. Someone was bound to be unhappy about me pairing Kurama off. That's why from now on I'm going to avoid the k/h pairing as much as I can. They're still going to hang out and be good friends, though.

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans, YYH, Harry Potter, Jackie-Chan Adventures, or Animorphs

Chapter 10: questions

Nox POV

Nox: Kurama, Tobias, slow him down!

Tobias Kurama and I are after a thief who stole jewelry. Hermione and Jade are doing who knows what. Something about, "The Mall".

Kurama: Got it. Alright, Tobias, you know what to do.

Tobias: One jungle of destruction, coming right up! 

Tobias takes off into the air, spreading seeds all over the place. Kurama starts concentrating, and each seed grows into a huge tree, creating, as Tobias said, a forest of destruction. The thief stops and looks at the trees nervously. He's trapped and he realizes that he doesn't have the jewels. He glances behind him and sees the jewels snagged on a tree branch. He goes for it but Kurama steps in his way.

Kurama: What an amateur. Taking the jewels from you was all too easy.

Kurama snatches the jewels from the branch. The thief pulled out a gun.

Thief: Give me those, or I'll shoot.

Hermione: Expelliarmus!

The thief's gun is knocked out of his hand and he's blasted into one of the trees. The vines on the tree drop down and tie him up.

Kurama: Back already?

Jade lands next to Hermione.

Jade: We didn't want to miss anything so when we heard about the robbery, we quickly picked out the items, returned to the tower, and made our way over here.

Slade: Very good, Titans. You took out my thief.

Nox: Slade.

Tobias: Slade?

Nox: He killed off the original Titans.

Slade: All but one. One of the originals has escaped their fate. And you know who it is and where they are. Tell me, Nox. Tell me what I want to know. Give me the information on the survivor.

Nox: In your dreams, you piece of filth.

Slade: You'll live to regret that, Nox.

I lunge at slade but he disappears into the shadows. I get up, sigh, and turn to the others.

Nox: Titans, let's go home.

Thief: What about me?

Nox: The police will find you. Eventually.

Thief: You can't just leave me here!

Nox: Watch me.

(At the tower)

Kurama: Nox, what was Slade talking about?

Jade: Yeah, who's the survivor?

Nox: It's none of your concern.

Tobias: Yes it is. We're your friends and your teammates. What concerns you, concerns us.

Nox: We may be teammates, but we are not friends.

I turn to leave but Hermione gets in my way.

Nox: What now?

Hermione: We've been teammates for over a month but you still treat us like dirt. We all care about you Nox.

The others nod their heads. I roll my eyes and shove Hermione out of my way.

Nox: Leave me alone. All of you. The last time I opened up to someone, I regretted it. I won't make the same mistake again. I leave the others and go to my room. As I shut the door, I here Kurama's words.

Kurama: Who are you Nox? And why are you so cold?

R & R.


End file.
